


Treasure Over Love

by NyxsCauldron



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, no pronouns used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxsCauldron/pseuds/NyxsCauldron
Summary: Another mini-series migrated from my blog underlistenimagines! I decided to make it one big document instead of spreading them out like I did on the tumblr.





	Treasure Over Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another mini-series migrated from my blog underlistenimagines! I decided to make it one big document instead of spreading them out like I did on the tumblr.

The Queen had you captive. You were on your knees, tied and thoroughly roughed up. Thoughts of despair had begun to sink in. Was your dearest boyfriend never coming to save you? What was taking so long? Her royalty sat behind you, using your shoulders as a footstool for one of her feet. The spikes in her boots had begun to dig at the sensitive flesh of your shoulder. Her jaw rested on her balled up fist.

“Where is he?” She demanded, clearly growing evermore irritable at the lack of urgency Jamison had displayed, “I thought you were his beloved girlfriend. He went on and on about you to every poor sap who’d listen.” She begun to prod a spike to the point where it was threatening to pierce your skin. You hissed quietly at the sharp pain and tried to subtly adjust yourself away from the painful threat. “Were you just another cheap fuck who thought she was special?”

This pained you. You had no idea about what sort of reputation Jamison had other than the one that came with his criminal activities. He had always reassured you of any sort of rumors. Doubt began to team up with the thoughts you already had.You shook it away as the Queen trying to get to you. After what felt like an eternity, you finally heard the Queen’s surprised grunt and the clunk of Junkrat’s peg leg against the ground. Your head perked up and you felt a sense of relief wash over you. The pressure of the piercingly sharp metal spike slid off your aching shoulder and left a small cut on the skin.

“Well I’ll be,” The Queen began, and scoffed as she stood to tower over the slowly approaching maniac with his hateful, rage fueled eyes on her. “You actually came? I figured this one would be another one of your conquests that you didn’t give a dam–”

“Don’t you dare address my precious like that!” His voice boomed. This not only shocked her, but you as well. You had never heard that amount of rage come from a single man before. The guards who stood at the sides had stepped forward, weapons raised and reader. The Queen rose her hand to stop them. Her eyes narrowed at the man before her. How dare he raise his voice towards her? He continued, “Don’t you dare rope her into this!”

She merely snickered and crossed her arms, “If she means so much to you, why don’t you just show me where your precious treasure is before I turn the Mrs. into a tasteful ornament for my throne room?” You shuttered, unable to fathom the amount of morbid possibilities. You became tense. The air filled with silence. You brought your head up to stare at him with wide eyes. Why was it taking so long for him to reply? Why is there even an ounce of hesitation coming from him? You stared at him. Jamison was clearly in thought. The face that usually bore a smile, was frowning and he was searching for something. Tears began to well up. There was no way he would replace the unconditional love you gave him over some material object. Right? There’s no way he would throw away everything you two built together over something that he wouldn’t even be able to use, right? Surely love conquers all, you believed in the phrase so strongly, there’s no way it could betray you. The Queen looked between both of you, and looked at you with a sense of pity. It was almost painful to watch. What a foolish girl you were to think such a selfish man could ever love anyone other than himself. You were the one who broke the silence.

“Jamie?” He couldn’t look at you. Not in the eyes. He could feel your eyes tearing into you. He could almost feel the tears running down your face, “Jamison… You wouldn’t choose some treasure over me. Right?”

To your horror, you watched your boyfriend turn his back to you. “Sorry darl’,” Was all he offered before walking out.

It felt like the entire town was silent. Only the sound of that damn peg leg and footstep walking away from you, sealing your fate. Tears poured down your face. You let out a heart wrenching sob. How could the man you gave everything to walk away for some treasure you didn’t even know existed? The Queen was startled. The entire situation had a giant wrench thrown into it. She thought surely it would of worked. The Rat had kept you on his hip and shown you off to everyone. You even had a matching patch! This must of been a surefire way to get to that damn treasure. The Queen clicked her tongue in disgust.

The nearby Guards had begun to approach you. The Queen had previously instructed for them to immediately have you executed if it didn’t work. Your association with the man was alone enough to guarantee your death. She had no need for someone who ran around with that pest and his accomplice. Her eyes slowly drifted to the sobbing mess you were. Your entire soul was torn apart. A thousand thoughts raced through the Queen’s mind before she dramatically sighed and rose her hand for the guards to stop. They gave her a quizzical look and she finally broke the silence, “Leave us be.”

In your mind, you were certain that she just wanted to kill you herself. You were positive that in just a few moments, you would be a lifeless trophy, wasting away in some pile of bots. To your surprise, she knelt down next to you and tossed an arm around you.

“That guy’s a fuckin’ prick, ya’ know?” You didn’t answer, you were too afraid to. You were taken back. She didn’t immediately kill you? Despite your silence, you turned to watch her slump down to sit next to you. “I remember my first heart break too. Real bitch ya’ know?”

You blinked and perked up a little. The Queen looked at you and gave an apolegetic smile, “Aw c'mon now. Let’s get ya’ cleaned up.”

You didn’t trust her, but there wasn’t much you could do in this situation. What was there to do? You couldn’t run away. You couldn’t just get up and go. You were still bound. At least you were, until the Queen leaned over to untie you and stood up. You looked at the hand that reached out to help you up. You slowly reached out to grasp it, but when your hand even remotely moved towards hers, she grabbed it and pulled you up. Her eyes were gentle and caring.

“C'mon. I’ll show ya aroun’.” Before you could even respond, she began bringing you around her humble abode. She pointed out different places inside of the building, explaining their significance or memories in them. All of this had you confused to all hell. Just a minute ago, she had kidnapped you and told you that you would never leave that room, and the next minute she’s bringing you around the throne room. Soon you found yourself in her house. The woman left you to sit in the living room while she disappeared into her bedroom. When she came out, she had a pile of clothes on top of a towel in her hands. The women cocked her head to the bedroom and held the pile out to you. “Getcha’ self washed up, babycakes. Bathroom’s to th’ left when ya’ walk in.”

As you made your way towards the bathroom, you viewed the home she brought you into. It looked much better than some of the homes in the town. While you were in the shower, the Queen went to prepare dinner.

–

Jamison had gotten back to his home. He pushed open the door and trudged his way in. There was no sign of the Hog, which was good for once. The silence, however, was already beginning to bore into him. It made his thoughts wander. The way your face fell when he decided to protect what he valued most. The fact that he lost the second most valuable thing to him to that wretched Queen. It almost broke his heart. Almost. The silence was soon filled with the booming voice of Mako Rutledge.

“Where are they?” He asked, almost furious. The smaller man yelped at the sudden interrogation and jumped away from the direction it came from. He looked over to the larger man and scoffed, “What did I tell ya’ about sneakin’ up on me like that?! I coulda’–”

“You didn’t just leave them there did you?!” Mako cut in, this time clearly furious, “After all they’ve done for you, you’d just leave them to rot?!”

“What was I to do, Hoggie?!” Jamison retorted, “I can’t just leave everything we’ve worked so hard to keep! So what if they’ll get a little roughed up by the Queen, they’re tough! They’re the type of person who’ll bounce back just fine.”

“Did you forget that we’re two of the most wanted criminals? They’ll have her hung for just being associated with us!”

Jamison paused. It hadn’t once crossed his mind that you were in any serious danger. It hadn’t once occurred to him that maybe, just maybe, you weren’t going to get out of this alive. He suddenly put thought into it. You already looked messed up as it was. He couldn’t bear to imagine what could’ve happened to you once he left. The man just shrugged off the larger man and played it off like it was absolutely nothing to him. Mako could do nothing but grunt in disgust at the smaller man and watch has Jamison went on like you never existed.

–

The queen had taken you under her wing. She taught you how to defend yourself, the right way to fight. She helped you sharpen the skills you didn’t know you had and, within two years, even gave you a job as an enforcer in her town. You enjoyed being in the good graces with the queen. It made you feel special. She had always given you special care and attention, to the point where others had noticed and became wildly jealous of the good graces you were in. Citizens would go as far as to tease you and call you her little pet. At first this didn’t bother you at all, but with time it became almost unbearable and irritating to deal with. So much so that you decided that it was time to move on and present yourself with more opportunities. This city had become a dull view anyway. Your heart desired adventure and new places to see and things to do.

When you told the queen of your departure, she was saddened at first. So many years of loyalty, why would you ever want to stray? She questioned it heavily, but decided to give up trying to make you stay. If you truly wanted to go, you should be free to go. However if you were to come back, you would always be welcome back in her town and would always have a special place in her heart.

–

You found yourself out in the countryside. With nothing but all the money you possessed (along with the handsome sum that the queen had blessed you with), along with whatever could fit into your bag. You didn’t want anything to weigh you down too hard. You ventured from town to town, city to city, making connections and bringing havoc upon those who dared to question your intentions or stood in your way. The adventure brought a new wind of life into your body. You were having a blast. Unbeknownst to you, there was a pair of eyes that begun to watch your every move after a particularly rough bar fight. The skills you displayed were exactly what the individual was looking for.

It was Sombra. She had strayed away from a mission she was on to go say hi to the locals. To her surprise, she found a wanderer who’s clearly been through some shit and could be a very reliable asset if she played her cards right. To make sure it wasn’t just a lucky fight, she followed you around through a few more towns before deciding to make her move. Of course, this wasn’t before she would gather an arsenal of information on you to use at her advantage.

“Hey there,” you heard from the woman a few seats down from you at the bar. You gave her a questionable look and said nothing. Sombra continued, “I’ve seen you fight, you’re good.”

You clicked your tongue and smirked down at your drink. As you took a sip, you looked back at her, “Yeah? What’s it to ya?”

You watched as the Talon agent scooted over a few seats so she could now be next to you. She tossed down a holocube near your drink and your curiosity peaked. You reached down to tap on the cube to open its contents. Your breath hitched and heart stopped as it was a picture of Mako Rutledge and his bastard of a companion. Your lips parted in awe as you heavily analyzed the photo, “Where…?” You began, before discarding the question to shoot her a glare, “Who are you?”

“Call me Sombra. I hear this boy,” She tapped on Jamison in the picture to emphasize her point, watching as your eyes followed her fingers, “Is associated with you.”

It was becoming clear to you what her intentions were. You hissed and shut the picture, tossing it back her way. “Not anymore I’m not.”

“C’mon, don’t you want a little revenge amigo?” She taunted, a sly little smile spreading across her face. The woman knew she was getting you right where she wanted you. It only took a little more persuasion. She had to push it a little bit further. You felt her shoulder bump against your arm and her eyes on your face, “I know where to find him.”

This caught your attention but you weren’t about to give into her charms just yet. “Why would I want to do that?”

“Oh? I figured you’d revenge on someone who left you for dead for his own selfish needs. Or at least,” She traced circles on the table innocently, “Answers to why he never once came to find you, but visited Junkertown right under your nose multiple times.”

You perked up and looked at her. You searched her face for a lie, but she only gave a sheepish smile as if she accidentally spilled a secret she wasn’t supposed to. Your teeth ground together. “He did what?”

“Oh, you didn’t know? He would frequently come into the town to make deals and get beer. I’m surprised he never once came for you if he loved you so much,” For proof you watched as the area in front of you became filled with pictures of Jamison’s escapades in Junkertown. This enraged you. How dare he never come to even see if you were okay? This little selfish bastard had so many chances to come back for you and he never once did. Your body burned with anger. Sombra mentally smiled, knowing she’s brought down your walls and put you in the vulnerability that she needed.

“Listen, I like you. I’d like to help you, if you’re willing to help me,” She patted your back for a false sense of comfort as she blankly looked among the pictures. It was unknown to her why anyone would ever want to love a man as filthy as Junkrat.

Your anger blinded you, and you looked at Sombra, “Tell me what I need to do.”

Delighted, the woman called for the tab and paid for the drinks both of you consumed before leading you out of the bar. She told you of Talon, well, a sugar-coated version of it. The truth wasn’t about to be spilled out just in case it would become a deal breaker to you. It didn’t seem too bad of an organization from the sounds of it. Plus, you would be able to get close to the disgrace of a man if Sombra kept her word.

You had no idea what storm was coming when you joined Talon, but once you were in, there was no way out. Talon had sunk its claws hard into you. You wore a mask on the battlefield. Specifically a black plague doctor one. You figured it’d be fitting. You brought hell among any Overwatch member you encountered. With time, you became an infamous high-ranking officer in Talon to only be sent on the most important missions. With the mission you received, you had no idea what you would be encountering. Or rather, who you would be encountering.

Things began as normal. Everything was going as planned. You expected things to continue going smoothly, and they were. That is, until you had ducked into an empty café to avoid the heat. You hid behind the counter in case they would come in and only do a quick scan of the room. That is, until you heard a familiar voice. “I know you’re in here, ya’ might as well give up!” It taunted, which was followed by a low threatening laugh.

You knew that voice. You knew that laugh. Those sounds that once made you so happy made your stomach only turn. You heard the tap of his leg against the floorboards getting closer to your hiding spot and waited just a little longer for your time to strike. You listened carefully for any signs of Roadhog, but one quick peak around the counter confirmed that the poor man was alone. Completely unaware of what was about to come of him. Hearing him just across the counter, you struck. Your feet turned and launched you up at the man with a small curved knife in hand. Your unexpected launch send him flying backwards. He yelled in surprise grunted when his back hit a table. Before he could compose himself, you kicked the frag launcher out of his hand and pinned him to the table with your foot. The force of your shoe knocked the wind out of him a second time and you pressed yourself forward to hold the knife to his Adam’s apple. He cringed away from the blade and looked up at you. A hand snuck up on your ankle and he used all of his strength to tear your foot out from under you. You gasped as you lost balance and the surprise causing you to slash up. The knife cut open his face and he growled in irritation. As both of you got back up onto your feet, he came at you with his fist. You caught it and clicked your tongue at him. “Sloppy,” You grunted as you kicked the feet out from under him. He fell hard on his back. Your feet found home on his chest and good hand. You smiled as you pulled a pistol from your belt to point at his head. The man looked defeated. It brought an immense amount of pleasure to you.

That’s when it happened. The more you stared down at him, the more you realized. You didn’t want to kill him. You couldn’t kill him. Your hesitation proved to be a weakness, and it bought Junkrat time to find the closest throwable object near him and throw it at your face. You yelped in surprise and backed up. Your hand went up to your face to cover it, since the object caught a part of your mask and knocked it completely off your face. You groaned and regained your composure. The hand that masked your face withdrew itself as you turned back to your ex-lover. His eyes widened and he gasped. He was half getting up and half grabbing something else to throw at you. The time seemed to freeze. He rubbed his eyes to rid of the ghost he was seeing, but realized it wasn’t going away.

“I… I thought you were dead,” He muttered in awe. You scoffed and took the time to pick up the mask from the floor. He continued, “What happened to you?”

Before you could reply, you heard an angry command over your innercoms ordering everyone back to the ship. Now was your chance. You offered him a glare and a devilish grin. Squatting down next to him, you caressed his face and brought your lips close to his ear. “You made me this way.”

Before he could respond, you readjusted the mask to fit your face and gave him a forceful kick in the shoulder to force him back down on the ground so he couldn’t follow you as you escaped back to the ship.

Jamison laid on the ground, completely shocked. The person he loved had turned into someone else completely. You were right. It was his fault. His betrayal was something that couldn’t be forgiven. Jamison laid on the ground in silence, lost in his own thoughts for so long that Mako had almost torn apart the entire building to find him. When he had found his smaller companion, Mako grabbed him and quickly checked for serious injuries. When he didn’t find any, the larger man looked confused. “Why are you just lying there?”

Junkrat took seconds to reply, which was something coming from him. Even the reply was quiet and incomprehensible and quiet. This struck Mako as odd. Nevertheless, the pair was brought back to the Overwatch HQ, where they currently were employed. Despite the pair’s dislike for corporations and organizations, they were offered the rare opportunity to keep under the radar of the law. Their true intention for being where they were in the first place was to gather intel on you. You were the source of quite a few large hindrances on the livelihood of Overwatch’s operations. Jamison was possibly the only person who could put a stop to not only your current livelihood, but also put a huge hit on Talon as a whole. He was presented with a choice. He could turn you in or let you walk. Fortunately for you, despite all the thought Jamison had put into it, his answer was always the same. You would not be revealed. Jamison wouldn’t even breathe your name, even if he was being tortured. He lived that life of crime, for once he put your best interests over his.

Months went by after the incident and once again Overwatch and Talon were battling neck in neck. You had been dipping and diving among simple grunts and giving them a lovely introduction of a knife to their neck. You were close to your goal. So close that it hurt. You ran up a flight of stairs and slid into an empty room that was void of all furniture as well. You were confused. The intel you gathered from listening to the grunts from earlier said that the files you were so desperate to get your hands on was there. It took a few moments to realize that it was a trap. Everything began happening at once. You only had mere seconds to react to the heavy footsteps and breathing that still managed to be familiar to you. Your head whipped to look over your shoulder just in time for the loud clinking of chains to ring throughout the air. You jumped back in time for Roadhog’s hook to graze your arm and slam into a support pillar next to you. The impact was enough to crack it, but not to break it. You crouched down and used your legs to give you a powerful boost to you lunging towards him. As you ran along the room, you kept low to the ground. The most important action to take at the moment was to close the distance between you and him. You ran circles around him while he poorly tried to keep up with you with his gun. You were making it quite infuriating to aim, so he decided to abandon the gun and use good old fist o’cuffs. You couldn’t decide what was worse. Being shot with god knows what scrap, or his brute force colliding with your face. Next step of action was to tucker the large man out by continuously diving out of his punches and returning ones that would be enough force to take down someone who would be smaller size than him. It was no shock to you what your repeated blows were not having a desired effect on him. This enraged him to the point where he resorted to grabbing his hook and swinging it around his head in a wild attempt to hit you in the process. Unfortunately for the both of you, the hook got wrapped around the same damaged pillar from earlier and completely ripped it in half. The fighting was immediately ceased when the ceiling above the both of you began crumbling down around you both. Both of you managed to back out of the falling debris and debated on fighting again.

A change of plans immediately butted its way in because when you reached for a throwing knife in your belt, an explosion knocked you forward, leaving you to skid across the floor and roll into Roadhog’s feet. Any signs of escape were covered in rubble, and your mask chipped off on the impact of the fall. You winced in pain and wiped your mouth from the blood that fell from your cracked and swollen lips. Momentarily forgetting that you no longer had your hidden identity, you snarled up at Mako. The man, who was already ready to bring you into the hurt locker, stopped and felt his eyes widen. It confused you when he lowered his gun.

“It’s you…” Mako grunted through the mask in complete awe. The way people reacted to you, it was almost as if you were an urban legend by now. You dryly laughed and kept a hand close to your stash of knives.

“Surprised?”

“Very. I never thought I’d see you again.”

Still cautious, you at least fixed your posture to where you aren’t crouching down in a pouncing position. This did not go unnoticed.

“Relax,” He said, “I’m not going to do anything.” As if to further his proof, he dropped his gun on the ground and sat against a wall. The larger man patted the ground next to him. You looked around and came to the conclusion, might as well come to a momentary truce. Just to be sure, you looked at him, “Truce?”

You were met with a nod. At least that was out of the way. You grabbed your damaged mask off the ground and sat next to him. You brought your knees to your chest and hugged them. A long silence filled the air. Mako was never much of a talker. Being near him was beginning to drag the past out of the past and bring it back to the present. It was beginning to tear into you and you just had to know.

“Mako.”

“Mhn?”

“Why didn’t he ever come back?”

The air grew heavier. Mako knew this wasn’t going to be something easy to talk about, “C’mon piglet-”

“No, I want to know. Please. Why did he walk away?”

Mako just stayed quiet. As time drew on, you knew you weren’t going to get your answer. You let time draw on before asking another question. “Why didn’t he check if I was okay? I waited so long for him Mako. I waited so fucking long.” You didn’t want to show weakness, but the cracks in your voice were betraying you.

“He always thought you’d find a way out then just kinda forgot after a while. You know how Jamison is.”

He was right. You did know how Jamison was, but you just didn’t want it to be true. Not about this.

“He looked for you, for a while at least,” he added as if it would at least some sort of comfort. As you went to open your mouth again, you couldn’t help but notice the violet smoke ring that slowly began to form into your commander. The both of you laughed dryly got to your feet. Reaper groaned in aggravated thought. You knew exactly what you were thinking and spoke before he could ask.

“Just catching up with an old friend, commander.” Time had grown short for your conquest for answers as all of you heard Reinhardt shouting that you were over behind the rubble and the sounds of him tearing through the broken debris sounded the room. You looked at your commander and nodded knowing that it was time to go. As you walked towards him, you stopped in your tracks a few steps in front of the large Junker. You looked over your shoulder as he looked down at you in pity. He could only watch as you turned to him with eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill.

“Did he even love me?”

Mako sighed in defeat and gently took your hand in his in a form of comfort, “I’d be surprised if he loved anything more than he loves his treasure.”

He could only watch in pity as you had no choice but to accept the answer. You offered a brave smile and a tear spilled over. You took a shaky breath and squeezed his hand, “Thank you, old friend.”

With that, you disappeared into the night with Reaper.


End file.
